Mini SENGOKU Basara! Two!
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan dua sejoli Motonari Mouri dengan Motochika Chosokabe di tebing dekat laut? Story from Mini Sengoku Basara 2 ; We're Back! Motochika-kun and Mouri-kun!


Mouri dan Motochika sedang bertanding di tebing dekat laut. Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan?

* * *

**WE'RE BACK! CHOSOKABE-KUN TO MOURI-KUN!**

**Fanfiction SENGOKU BASARA © CAPCOM**

Malam yang indah. _The Right Eye of the Dragon_, Katakura Kojuuro, sedang memandang desa yang telah dibangun oleh atasannya, Masamune Date, sang _Dokuganryuu_ dari atas bukit. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menuju ladang _negi_-nya, memegang salah satu dari mereka, lalu tersenyum memelas seperti orang kerasukan. "Uhm…" Gumamnya sambil memandang _negi_ tercintahnya itu.

Ouw, salah, ini bukanlah kenyataan. Ini hanya acara TV. Seseorang sedang menonton acara di TV. Sangat serius. Rupanya itu Motonari Mouri, yang sedang duduk manis menonton TV-nya itu. Tiba-tiba TV itu mati, lalu Mouri menatap tajam.

"HA! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Teriak seseorang dari atas tebing. Rupanya itu Motochika Chosokabe, sedang tersneyum bangga sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kekuatan…, bahkan jarak tempurnya pun…INI SEMPURNA!" Teriak Motochika bahagia, lalu tertawa.

"Kapal penempur _Fukagu_" Ujar sebuah suara. Motochika yang kaget menoleh kebelakang.

Rupanya itu Mouri. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari Motochika sambil tersenyum simpul. "Benda itu bagus.." Puji Mouri pada Motochika. Motochika terdiam, lalu tertawa bangga, "Tentu saja!" Lalu ia tertawa lagi. "Karena aku menggunakan ini untuk memenangkan Negara, lalu setelah itu, pergi berlayar" Katanya sambil tertawa lagi.

Mouri tersenyum simpul, "Tapi…" Katanya memecah situasi. "…yang satu ini lebih baik…" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum licik. "LAKUKAN!" Teriaknya.

Tiba-tiba muncul prajurit-prajurit yang entah muncul dari mana dan jatuh dari mana, membawa alat-alat pertukangan dan balok-balok kayu, lalu mulai bekerja. "Ap—apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Motochika terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya.

"Ini adalah salah satu…." Ujar Mouri nanggung-nanggung. "…YOUSAI SO milikku!" Ujar Mouri bangga.

Didepan mereka, tampak sebuah kapal besar dengan pagar yang megah dan menara pengawas diatasnya. Sungguh kapal yang aneh (_*Digampar Mouri*_)

"Dengan kapal ini yang bertarung tanpa ampun, bahkan orang terkuat pun akan mati" Mouri nampak bangga dengan hasil karyanya ini. "Juga dipersenjatain dengan rudal berukuran 11 kaki…" Ujarnya lagi. "Karena begitu canggih, kapal ini juga bisa digunakan untuk keperluan lain…" . "Ini membuatku selangkah lebih dekat dari memenangkan Negara…" Ujar Mouri lagi.

Kini urat dikepala Motochika muncul. Ia merasa tersaingi oleh Mouri. "Kau…kau apakan Fugaku-ku?!" Motochika mulai naik pitam. "Jangan sebut itu Fugaku lagi…, karena aku sudah mengganti namanya yang menurutku cocok…" Ujar Mouri dari kejauhan.

Motochika terkejut. Lalu ia diam dan berpikir. "Ah! Apa maksudmu 'Motonari Maru' ?" Ujar Motochika dengan muka tanpa dosa. "Kenapa kau membuat itu rasanya seperti kapal untuk memancing…?" Ujar Mouri mulai geram.

"Dan ketika kau mengatakan 'Mouri', itu…." Tanya Mouri pada Motochika. "Itu Tsukemono Maru!" Ujar Motochika, lalu disampingnya sudah muncul banyak prajurit yang entah dari mana datangnya. "Kau bahkan tidak jauh dari jawaban itu…" Ujar Mouri memasang tampang setengah _deathglare_.

Motochika kembali berpikir. "Hem…, apa, yaa…?" Motochika tampak berpikir keras. "Apa 'Nichirin Maru' ?" Tukasnya. "Ah, bukan…, bukan itu…" .

"..tapi 'Nichirin-Yo'!" Ujar Mouri dengan semangat menggebu-gebu (?) . Motochika tertawa, "Haha! Itu nama yang membosankan!" Ejeknya. "Akan kubangun ulang kapal ini!" Serunya bersemangat.

Kembali, prajurit yang entah berasal dari mana, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu membangun kembali kapal yang entah itu 'Fugaku' atau 'Nichirin Maru' , atau apalah itu. Dari atas tebing, Motochika dan Mouri memperhatikan.

Akhirnya kapal itu jadi (_lha, cepet amat?!_) . Kapal itu tampak dua kali lebih besar. Dengan dua meriam raksasa terpasang dan ada dua muka _oni_ menyeramkan didepan kapalnya. Dikejauhan, tampak berdiri istana diatas kapal itu. Kuat juga kapal itu bisa menopang berat istana dan sebagai-bagainya itu.

"Inilah kapalku! 'Fugaku-The King of Nishiki'!" Seru Motochika bangga. Mouri mulai kesal, "Huh, itu menyedihkan!" Ujarnya mulai marah. "Maka inilah yang akan kulakukan!" Teriaknya.

Tiba-tiba muncul kapal aneh lagi. Kapal itu penuh dengan prajurit yang berdiri diatas kapal itu. Seperti sekumpulan semut yang menaiki sebuah perahu kertas. "Ini benar-benar adalah kapalku! Nichirin-Yo-'more soldier'-version!" Teriak Mouri tak kalah bangga.

Motochika juga tak mau kalah, "Kalau begitu yang satu ini adalah milikku!" Serunya. Lalu, kapal aneh-bin-ajaib yang lainnya muncul. Kini meriam raksasanya lebih banyak dan muka _oni_-nya juga bertambah. Menambah kesan 'menumpuk' pada kapal itu.

"Inilah kapalku! 'Super Fugaku-Real Men's Ocean-Version'!" Serunya mantab.

Pertarungan antar dua insane manusia ini tak kunjung padam.

"Dalam hal ini..!"

* * *

Mouri memejamkan matanya, lalu membuka matanya sambil tersenyum simpul, "Kapalku…" Ujarnya. "…'Super Nichirin-Yo…" . "…many many soldiers added…kill all enemies-verision'!" Seru Mouri menggelegar.

Kali ini tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi bentuknya. Ratusan, ah salah, ribuan prajurit beridir diatas kapal itu. Penuh sesak, sumpek, apek, penuh, semuanya campur aduk didalamnya. Bahkan beberapa prajurit bahkan sampai jatuh dari kapal karena sesaknya kapal itu.

"Yah, mereka itu dimaksudkan untuk menjadi seperti itu…" Kata Mouri datar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh hebat, membuat Mouri dan Motochika heran. Kapal yang dibangun Mouri mendadak miring. "Ap—kapalku?" Mereka serempak berteriak. Dan karena saking beratnya kapal itu, kapal itu pun jatuh ke laut

**DUUUUMMMMMMM!**

Menimbulkan ledakan dan tsunami dadakan yang cukup besar. "KAPALKU?!" Mereka kembali serempak berteriak. Keheningan pun tercipta diantara mereka, menatap sisa-sisa prajurit mereka yang terombang-ambing di bibir pantai.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti…" Ujar Mouri melepas keheningan, lalu ia membalikkan badannya. Hendak pergi. "Hey!" Panggil Motochika penuh amarah. "Hey! Jangan pergi seakan-akan tidak ada ang terjadi!" Marah Motochika sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya, lalu berlari kearah Mouri.

**TRAAANNGG!**

Beruntung Mouri berhasil menangkis senjata Motochika dengan hulahup (?) besinya itu.

Lalu mereka kembali bertempur seperti hari-hari biasa.

_THE END_


End file.
